


Close

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater has slowly been dying at Baker Street and Sherlock has put off getting it fixed because it's meant Molly has stayed extra close and that's something he's quite enjoyed. But when it finally dies for good he has to admit the truth, and Molly assures him that just because there's heat doesn't mean she won't keep staying close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsquidfish_thefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsquidfish_thefirst/gifts).



> So I tend to offer comfort fics to my friends on Tumblr who are having a rough time, and some stuff went down for **sirsquidfish-thefirst** so I offered fluffy Sherlolly fic, and was told to do whatever I felt like. I've had this prompt from **imagineyourotp** ( _Imagine it changing seasons where your OTP lives. As the weather gets colder, they realize the heat in their home is not working, but Person A keeps putting off getting it fixed because it means more time under the covers and more snuggles as a result_ ) for a really long time and finally decided to just buckle down and write it. Hope you enjoy it!

It was different, sharing a space with Molly in the flat at Baker Street. It was nice living with someone again, obviously. He didn’t do well living alone, even if he’d had Mrs. Hudson mothering him when he’d returned from the dead. But living with Molly was different than living with John. With John there was a sense that there were spaces that were Sherlock’s and spaces that were John’s and spaces that belonged to neither of them but they both used. With Molly it wasn’t really like that. It was their space. He didn’t mind it most of the time, but it took adjusting.

Having feminine things around took more of an adjustment. It was still a shock seeing the floral quilt on the sofa which had been a gift from Molly’s Nan meant for her wedding, just as it was a shock to occasionally see a pair of knickers or stockings hanging on the shower curtain and the abundance of feminine products in the loo. And seeing half his closet filled with blouses and dresses and skirts in all their different colors was taking some getting used to.

As different as it was, though, he didn’t want her not to be there. He’d hoped she would just completely move in, give up her own flat and call Baker Street home like he did. She was comfortable there, she liked being there, and yet she wouldn’t give up her own flat until her landlord wanted to significantly hike up her rent when it came time to renew her lease. That had been the tipping point, and within a week she and quite a few of her things had been installed at Baker Street and he honestly hadn’t been happier.

It was getting to be on the chilly side of winter. The heater had been acting up for days, some days barely heating their part of the flat, some days refusing to work at all. Mrs. Hudson was off in the country so it was up to them to get it fixed, but he found he’d been putting it off because she stayed particularly close to stay warm. He’d wake up in the morning with her pressed flush against him, the warmth from her body seeping into his bones, her fidgeting and hand roaming inadvertently teasing him until he woke her up in a rather pleasant way, if the sounds she was making when he was done were any indication. True, the cold snap after the shower to clean up wasn’t all that nice, but some mornings they were able to just burrow back under the covers and keep each other close, and that was rather nice.

The quilt on the sofa was getting some use as well, as was the ancient space heater that resided in the basement most of the year. He’d literally watch just about anything on the telly if it meant Molly curled up into his side, head on his shoulder and arm draped across his waist. Occasionally her hand would move on its own accord if the programme wasn’t particularly interesting and under the cover of the blanket things could get quite interesting. He knew he couldn’t put it off much longer, but truthfully he craved the closeness, and was worried that once it was fixed and they didn’t need to huddle for warmth she’d want space between them.

There was no use for it now, though. The heater had died its final death, and he hung his head. This was a problem that really should be taken care of before Mrs. Hudson returned in two days. It would be hell to live in a freezing cold flat and they all deserved better than that. “It’s not going to work at all,” he said. “It appears that the heater is finally and irrevocably dead.”

“Well, call a repairman,” she said, bringing the quilt up to her chin.

“I will,” he said with a sigh.

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly as she studied him. “Sherlock, why did you put it off? And don’t tell me it’s because this isn’t your home and you don’t want to make decisions when Mrs. Hudson isn’t here. I know she’d rather have a fully working home than one where it’s as freezing cold inside as outside.”

“Because I liked having an excuse to be close to you,” he said quietly. “And I was worried if it was warm you wouldn’t want to stay as close as you have been lately.”

She gave him a smile and shook her head. “Sherlock? I will never ever turn down a reason to be close to you, unless you’ve angered me in some way. And even then you could probably wear me down.” She got up, quilt still wrapped around her, and then moved in front of him and took the quilt to cover him up too. “I like snuggling. I like cuddling. I like being close to you. And I like the incredibly naughty thing you do to wake me up in the morning when we’re really close together.”

“So you do like that?” he asked, feigning surprise.

She smacked his shoulder. “You know I do. So call someone to fix the heater, see if you can get someone to come by in a few hours, and then come join me in the bedroom and let me try and keep you warm for a while.”

He raised his eyebrows and she gave him a seductive look before pulling away from him and heading towards the bedroom, letting the quilt drop to the floor before she reached for the hem of her jumper to take it off. He watched her saunter off and grinned. He should never have worried that Molly wouldn’t want to stay close to him. After all, she’d moved in with him. That should have been a neon flashing sign. That was, obviously, one of the many reason he was madly in love with Molly Hooper.


End file.
